1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for improving the mileage of internal combustion engines and more particularly to methods and apparatus for converting an 8 unlike cylinder engine to a 4 like cylinder engine on demand for less power thereby reducing the fuel requirements of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In compliance with the requirements and guidance of 37CFR 1, 56, 1.97 and 1.9 and with section 609 of the Manual of Patent Examining Procedures the following statement is provided:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,204 to Rand show a device with claimed fuel saving capabilities. The apparatus described by Rand is contained on one or more of a multiple-cylindered internal combustion engine. A remotely and independently controlled fuel saving valve is operatively positioned to provide selective communication between the cylinder clearance volume and a filtered air portion of the engine carburetor. The valve is closed for normal, full power engine operation. It is open for predetermined low engine power demand periods. The opening of said valve severly reduces cylinder intake vacuum and resultant airfuel influx as to render temporarily ineffective the cylinder selected, thereby reducing engine fuel consumption.
The fuel saving valve of Rand connects to the carburetor and the reservoir. One fuel saving valve is needed for each cylinder. A surge tank is often used as a reservoir. Thus the Rand device needs several additional pieces of apparatus to operate and makes no mention of the additional smog problems that arise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,855 to Wayne Phillips shows a device for claimed fuel conservation. It provides for these claims a number of active cylinders in a multi-cylindered internal combustion engine which vary in response to the operating requirements of the engine. Certain cylinders are rendered inactive by de-energizing the spark and concurrently activating a solenoid valve which causes the fuel mixture in those cylinders which are de-energized, may be bypassed through the cylinders and returned to the fuel supply for later use. While eliminating by-product increase Phillip's fuel conservation system adds new spark means, a spark suppressor means, and tubes from every cylinder to the carburetor.
Other claimed fuel saving apparatus is illustrated in Rand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,204; Studebaker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,971; Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,012 and Ruyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,850, which were revealed in the search. All require either dismembering the engine, reducing the air-fuel influx so as to increase engine waste products or the use of, in a four cylinder engine, less than four cylinders and provision for an additional expansion enclosure for the gases issuing from the combustion cylinders before release into the atmosphere. None of the apparatus of the prior art include a system that involves 8 cylinders, only 4 of which are permanently used. An unloading valve adds the other 4 cylinders as power requirements demand.
The unloaded and loaded cylinders work in sets each supplying a portion of total power requirements in exactly the same stroke and firing sequence. This prevents any balance problems from effecting operations during the unloading sequence.